


This is Hormones Speaking

by AgehaYume



Series: AkaKuro Family [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Prequel to "A Father's Insecurity"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko know that his husband is handsome, the ideal man for females. But he would never consider that males would be attracted to Akashi. Seems like a waiter got caught in Akashi's net and now he's flirting. Great. What can a pregnant Kuroko do? A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Hormones Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

Today's one of those nights where they get to be together in a high class restaurant where the glass windows lets people view the world at night. Candles were lit and the nice aroma flowed through the air, creating a romantic atmosphere.

Kuroko and Akashi both picked up the menu and selected few dishes. Something light, healthy and easy to chew would be ideal. Some foods suit Kuroko's taste while some would just upset his stomach. He realized that he can be a very picky eater when pregnant. Currently, Kuroko's 7 months along and so his movements slowed down considerably. Now, he rarely travels anywhere because Akashi said it would be very unsafe for him to move around, especially in subways.

"What if someone pushed you and then..." Akashi couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. That, he would never risk it to happen. While Kuroko felt loved by his husband's actions, it can get very extreme sometimes. Kuroko remembered that Akashi would even helped him go to the bathroom and even want to stay inside with him! After some serious persuasion, Kuroko managed to get Akashi back out in his privacy.

Akashi waved a hand, signaling a waiter to come. Elegantly, he then named the dishes they picked while the waiter wrote them down.

"Anything else sir?" The waiter said and Kuroko swore he saw the wink directed at Akashi.

"No," Akashi placed the menu on the table.

"Are you sure?" The waitor leaned in, closing the distance between them, making sure to make physical contact. He touched Akashi's hand, creating imaginary cicrles with his finger. Kuroko can tolerate that but what he can't accept is the fact the Akashi doesn't even move his hand! What's his husband thinking?

"Of course," Akashi replied and the waiter walked away. Kuroko knew the waiter is deliberately shaking his ass more and the thin pants aren't helping. Akashi's attention directed back to Kuroko and noticed the glare that his beloved sent him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"He's flirting with you and you don't even reject it!" Kuroko clenched his fists.

Akashi sighed, "This is nothing unusual. We both know who I belong to. Others can flirt all they want, but they can never get what I gave you, now can they?"

"But still, Sei. I don't like this one bit." The bluenette folded his arms, resting it upon his bulging belly.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Akashi appeared to be amused.

"I want you to show him who you belong to."

"And how do you want me to do that?" Akashi's smile widened as if he doesn't mind whatever's thrown at him.

"However you wish," and Akashi smirked, a plan already laid out in his mind.

When the waiter came with the desired food, Akashi tilted Kuroko's chin and leaned in. Their lips touched and soon tongues were intertwined, and saliva were mixed. When they part, the waiter has a frown and quickly stomped away.

"Better?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded. This is another reason why Akashi loved his pregnant lover; they can have PDA and Kuroko wouldn't refuse. Thank you, hormones.


End file.
